1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet material articles and more particularly to a sheet of material formed into a fast food carry-out tray which may be converted after use into a hand puppet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panzer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,043, issued May 6, 1969, discloses a paper bag puppet which folds flat and has printed decorations thereon. The bag is provided with conventional creases to allow the bag to fold flat. The puppeteer inserts his hand into the bag with his fingers between the upper edge and the crease and his thumb below the crease to form a curve from the crease to the front face of the bag.
Macomber, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,991, issued Jan. 15, 1946, discloses a paper match book comprising opposing rows of match heads and which can be folded to provide a central mouth opening.
Wylie et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,356, issued Nov. 14, 1946, disclose an envelope of paper card stock useful in one configuration for holding french fries or the like and, in another configuration, as a puppet. Triangular side panels along the bottom crease are turned inside out from the envelope configuration to form inner mouth surfaces for an animal head puppet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fast food carry-out tray which can be easily converted by a consumer into a hand puppet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fast food carry-out tray which is convertible into a hand puppet and is formed from a single piece of cardboard or other sheet material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive hand toy in which play value is added at little cost through the use of printed indicia and cardboard cut-outs which may be inserted into the toy.